


The Plan

by Honeyhan_123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Reader, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Dark James "Bucky" Barnes, Dark Steve, Dark Steve Rogers, Double Penetration, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, dark bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyhan_123/pseuds/Honeyhan_123
Summary: Having been deprogrammed, Bucky and Steve set out for revenge, tracking down each and every member of hydra that played a part in Bucky’s torture. When they find out that Brock has an adopted daughter, they hatch a sinister plan involving her to punish him only for a new plan to be born from that fateful night.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	1. The Original Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark fic, involving (but not limited to): Dark!Stucky, non-con, breeding kink, anal sex, bad anal etiquette, blow jobs, and spanking. Please if this fic may trigger you in any way shape or form please do not read it.

The sound of glass shattering woke you up, alerting you to the fact that something was wrong. Brock was never that careless. As you opened the drawer of your bedside table as quietly as you could, you heard the sounds of a scuffle coming up from downstairs. 

Gripping the glock he had given you for your sixteenth birthday, you inched the door to your bedroom open, being sure to keep your steps light as your crept down the hallway towards the top of the stairs. You could see down the grand staircase, all was quiet with a little strip of light peaking through under the living room door. Your grip was tight on your gun as you drifted down the stairs, reminding yourself to turn the safety off and trying to remember all the times Brock had taken you to the gun range. 

The sounds of fighting had now faded but that only made you more anxious. Why hadn’t Brock called out to you letting you know that he was okay? You tried to reassure yourself, maybe he didn’t realise that you had woken up or maybe he was making sure the coast was clear. You didn’t realise that these thoughts had clouded your vision, impairing your judgment, until it was too late. 

You didn’t see him coming and before you could even think about firing your gun he had his arms wrapped around you, one hand twisting your wrist until your were forced to drop the gun which he scooped up and placed against your temple. One strong arm was around your stomach, holding your back him to you as you heard the click of the gun coking and he shoved you forward, causing you to stumble. 

‘Walk.’

You didn’t dare disobey him, knowing that if he had managed to overpower Brock so quickly, you didn’t stand a chance. While Brock had wanted you trained in self defence and able to handle yourself, he had tried to keep you as far away from his Hydra life as possible, claiming that he didn’t want you tainted like he was. 

Your mouth dropped in shock as you opened the living room door, your eyes immediately fell on the man you called your father as he sat, strapped into one of the dining room chairs, his hands behind his back, unable to move. Blood was spilling from a cut on his forehead and one of his eyes was already swelling from where he had evidently been hit. 

Your heart broke as you watched the man you had called a father since you were five years old when your parents had been killed while working for SHIELD. He had been your father’s best friend in his death, your father had specified that he wanted you to go to Brock, trusting only him to keep you safe. 

You knew just by watching him that it was unlikely both of you would survive the night. You were sure your eyes reflected the fear that held you paralysed as you mouthed the words to him you didn’t know you would ever be able to say again. _‘I love you.’_

You felt the man behind you push you forward, causing you to fall on you couch that lay right in front of the chair Brock was strapped to, banging your head on the arm rest as you scrambled into a sitting position. 

‘Well well well, look who finally decided to join the party. Our guest of honour.’ Your eyes broke away from Brock to flicker over to the man standing beside him, recognising him easily from the news. Captain America. 

All of a sudden the stronger than normal arm wrapped around you and the fact that neither you nor Brock had ever even stood a chance made sense. You realised the figure behind you must be Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier. And judging by the wild look in the Captain’s eyes, he was here to kill Brock for everything he had done with Hydra. If you were scared before, now you were terrified. These man hated Brock, he had stood for everything they fought against. 

Ever since the fall of Hydra a few years ago Brock had been running. Running from Hydra and SHIELD alike, insisting that the two of you had as little contact as possible to keep you safe, to keep you hidden from prying eyes. You hadn’t wanted to leave him for so long but you both knew it was for the best. After three years, Brock had finally thought that maybe he was in the clear if he kept his head down and so he had rented a house, all the way in the Berkshires and you had been more than happy to come visit him for the weekend, driving up from New York to see him for your birthday. 

‘You know, after I got Bucky back we thought long and hard about what we wanted to do to each member of Hydra if we ever got our hands on them. It used to be a little game we would play and for the longest time we struggled to decide on what to do to you. How to make you suffer like we did. That was, at least, until we found out about her. I gotta admit Brock, I’ve been dreaming about this for a while now, I’ve just been so excited for it, what about you Buck? Have you been excited for tonight?’

‘Oh yeah Stevie. I think Brock’s punishment will definitely be my favourite. It was a real pain having to wait for this pretty little thing to come home though, thank God she’s here finally.’ Both men started edging towards you and you tried to resign yourself for what was obviously about to happen. You didn’t want it to, but you knew that they were far stronger than you and even on the off chance you did manage to escape, they probably had continuation plans, it seemed like they had been planning this for a while now. 

‘Do you know what it felt like to be completely at your mercy? The real me having to simply sit back and watch as you made the Winter Soldier obey your every command, ruining countless lives?’ He stood in front of you now as he spat his words at Brock, tugging on your elbow, forcing you to stand again. ‘You couldn’t possibly know what that was like for me but you’re about to.’ With that he pulled a knife out of his thigh holster and sliced up through the thin material of the tank top you had worn to bed before tugging your pyjama shorts off, leaving you in just your cotton panties and you tried to shield yourself with your arms wrapping around your modesty. 

‘Naw Doll, don’t be shy. We just wanna see you.’ Captain America pinned your wrists behind you as the other reached up to your breast, squeezing your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You tried to twist your body out of his grasp, away from his fingers but he just held on tighter. Bucky stood on your other side and wrapped his metal arm around your waist, gripping you so tightly that you knew you would have bruises there in the morning if you were still alive. 

‘We don’t want to hurt you Doll but if you make us angry we may not have any choice, we won’t hesitate to spill your blood all on this nice carpet. Do you understand Doll?’ You simply nodded your head, too afraid to speak but apparently he didn’t like that as he squeezed your nipple even harder. ‘When the Sergeant or I ask you a question I expect you to answer, are we clear?’ The tone he used with you sent a shiver through your body as you tried to clear your throat enough to allow you to speak. 

‘Yes Captain.’ 

‘That’s a good girl’ his lips murmured into the skin of your neck, trailing from your ear to your shoulder, pausing to inhale the scent of you. 

‘What did I tell ya Stevie? I knew this one would be an obedient little girl.’ 

‘Mmm… that you did Buck. Why don’t we get this show started?’ A smirk took over Steve’s face and his hands pushed down on your shoulders, forcing you to fall to your knees on the smooth carpet. He clenched your jaw in one hand and turned it towards Bucky, who was freeing his cock from the tac pants he wore. He leant towards where you sat, kneeling, and pressed the tip against your closed lips, you were overtly aware of Brock sitting barely a meter away. 

‘Come on Doll, open up. You don’t want to keep me waiting. It would be such a shame if something happened to that beautiful face.’ Fighting the tears that were welling up behind your eyes, you obeyed him, opening your mouth just enough for him to force his cock down your throat. You were in no way prepared to take someone as large as him, gagging almost instantly against his pelvis. 

‘You can do better than that baby.’ He grunted out above you as he pulled back out before thrusting in again, barely giving you any time to breathe as he fucked your mouth, holding your head still so you couldn’t pull away. Your jaw started to ache as he continued forcing himself inside your mouth, his tip practically going halfway down your throat while his metal hand wrapped around your windpipe, further cutting off your airway. 

Black dots started appearing in your vision, warning you that you needed air but Bucky wouldn’t let up with his thrusts, no matter how hard you slapped at his legs trying to free yourself. In your peripheral vision you could see Steve walk around beside Bucky, his cock in his hands, pumping himself at the same pace which Bucky was rutting into you, his dark blue eyes fixed on you as his moans mixing with Bucky’s. 

Bucky’s thrusts started stuttering as he sped his pace up, his moans became even louder and you realised his was nearing the finish. A surge of hope fluttered through you, maybe if you got him to cum in your mouth, he would be done with you for the night. Previous experiences with boys generally proved that after they got to cum, they were useless. 

Swallowing your pride and any remaining dignity, you started moving with Bucky and not against him while swirling your tongue along his length. It was hard at the speed which he was going as well as how obscenely thick he was but you managed, pulling out all the tricks you knew, praying that he would just hurry up and finish. 

Instead of swatting against his thighs, you now used your hands to massage his balls, moving your fingers in a firm circular motion on his sac, feeling it tighten underneath your fingertips. You knew he was truly close now, it was impossible to separate each individual moan coming from his mouth as they just ran on continuously from each other. 

You felt Steve reach and grab your other hand, the one that wasn’t fondling with Bucky’s sac, and guide it to his cock, rubbing it along his shaft. You could tell that he was close as well, just by the look on his face you could see out of the peripheral of your vision. 

You felt it a moment before it actually happened. Bucky’s hand tightened around your throat and the fingers tangled in your hair pulled you closer to him, your face squashed by his pelvis, truly and completely cutting off your airway now as he came, halfway down your throat, giving you no choice but to swallow for fear of choking on it. He held himself in your mouth for a moment, relishing in his orgasmic bliss, before shoving you off, nearly causing you to fall back. You were saved by Steve’s hands however, gripping onto the hand which was still working his cock as he positioned you right in front of him, his own cum spraying out, landing in streaks across your face. 

‘Oh Dollface, you have no idea how good that felt.’ You wanted to squirm away from Steve’s hands as they reached out to pat your hair, treating you as though you were some pet of his. You didn’t dare speak out, merely letting the pure unadulterated hatred on your face speak for itself. 

‘Oh don’t be like that Dollface, I felt what you did with your tongue, the way you took me so well. I bet you’re wet already.’ Horror seeped into your veins at Bucky’s words, cursing your naive nature. Of course once wasn’t going to be enough for the two super soldiers in front of you. ‘Now be a good girl and take off your panties.’ 

Your body refused to move, staying rooted to the spot even when you saw Steve start to strip, lying down on the couch, eyeing you expectantly. You didn’t see it coming but you should’ve. The harsh slap to your cheek had you head whipping to the side, your eyes falling on Brock instead. 

You saw the message conveyed in his stare, the way he begged you to do what they said, no matter how grotesque if it meant you would be able to live. All he had ever wanted was to give you the best life possible after your parents had died and now that he had dragged you into this situation the guilt was crashing into him. You didn’t blame him for what was happening though, and staring at him one last time, you looked away before doing what he said and discarding your panties on the floor.

‘See that wasn’t so hard now was it?’ You didn’t bother replying to Bucky as his hand caressed your cheek, fingertips brushing over the mark he had left just seconds ago. ‘Now go and sit on Stevie for me, I’ll join you too soon.’ You didn’t want to know what he meant by that last part, opting instead to numbly walk over to where America’s Golden Boy lay, one hand behind his head, the other gripping his shaft as he stared at you. 

‘You heard what the Sergeant said. Be a good girl and sit on me.’ You swallowed down the bile that threatened to come forth as you straddled his thighs, your cunt resting just above his cock. The hand that had been playing with himself twisted, his fingers now pressing against you, slowly swiping up and down your entrance. ‘It’s just like you said Buck, she’s already wet for us.’ 

You wanted to scream. It wasn’t for them. It was because of them, because of the fear they had caused the run through your veins. 

‘Girls like her always are Stevie.’ You resisted the urge to roll your eyes Steve continued his ministrations between your thighs, easing one finger into your hole, using his palm to rub against your clit as he worked you up. You hated that despite the fear and loathing you felt for him, he was still able to elicit a reaction from you, forcing you to swallow down the moans that tried to tumble out of your mouth. Even with your eyes locked on Steve’s chest, you could still see, out of the corner of your eyes, Bucky undressing, shedding himself from his tac gear as he neared the couch. You had no idea what these two men had planned but when Steve moved his fingers further back, towards that hole, you started to realise, panic taking over. 

‘Uh uh uh Dollface, don’t you dare move. We’re going to take good care of you now.’ You wanted to die as Steve brought you closer and closer to the edge, feeling that familiar coil start to tighten inside of you. How could you be feeling like this with these men? With what they had planned for you? 

As usual your body refused to listen to your mind, even when you felt that sharp sting of his fingers entering your virgin hole. ‘Oh god Buck, she’s so tight. Even tighter than her sweet little cunt. I’m almost jealous that you’re gonna fuck her there.’ Steve moaned at the way your walls clenched around his fingers as he added another one, pushing them in and out, opening you up for his best friend. 

‘Don’t worry Stevie, we have all the time in the world. I promise you can have a go at it after.’ You felt his body behind yours, settling himself on the couch, straddling Steve’s legs as well. So this was how it was going to happen. You thought to yourself in despair. 

However you couldn’t despair for long as that coil which Steve had slowly been tightening had finally reached its breaking point, your body shaking as the waves of pleasure overcame you, the moans which you had tried so hard to hide were filling the room. 

You watched as Steve tugged you closer, his hand slipping around to position his cock at your entrance. ‘I think she’s ready now Buck.’

‘Good because I’m sick of waiting.’ Without any further warning, both men pushing into you, a yelp escaping at the stretch, at the burn you felt. It didn’t help that Bucky was much longer and thicker than Steve’s fingers had been, or that Steve himself was better well endowed than anyone you had been with previously. 

Tears started leaking down your face as you felt them move in tandem, one pushing in while the other pulled out, using your body as they saw fit. The pace they had set was brutal, the sound of skin slapping filling the room in addition with their moans and your choked back sobs. 

You watched as Steve raised a hand, wrapping it around your throat, pulling you down closer to him as he thrusted up into you, his tip hitting what felt like your cervix as he moved. At this new angle, you were right in front of his face, forced to look at him as he fucked you. Maybe if you closed your eyes, you would be able to pretend that you were somewhere else.

‘No Dollface. Eye open and on me.’ A rouge tear escaped as you opened your eyes once more, staring into his baby blues wanting nothing more than to be anywhere else, especially when his hand dipped down between your thighs once more, right above where your bodies were connected. 

You couldn’t take it anymore, the feeling of both Bucky and Steve inside of you, in addition to having his fingers flick over your sensitive nub had your body spiralling out of your control, the waves once again threatening to crash over you. 

‘Oh Buck, I think she’s close. The way she’s clenching around us, just begging us to fill her up.’ 

‘Mhmm, I think your right Stevie, let’s take her over the edge with us.’ You felt one of his hands creep up from where they had been gripping your hips to your breasts, flicking over your nipples as he groaned out above you. ‘Can you imagine, these perky little tits being filled with milk. How good would that be?’

Steve barked out a laugh in between his thrusts. ‘That wasn’t part of the plan Buck.’ 

You could feel Bucky’s shoulders shrug above you. ‘Fuck the plan.’ 

Steve rolled his eyes but still, there was a smile on his face thrusting up into you more harshly than before. ‘It would be a pretty sight. Just thinking about it makes me wanna cum.’

‘Do it Stevie, fill her up.’ Steve apparently needed no further persuasion as soon you felt him spill inside of you, warm spurts against your walls which clenched around him in turn. He thrusted a few more times before making sure you had completely milked him dry before pulling out, focussing on the movement of his fingers on your clit. 

Even though he had just said how badly he wanted you pregnant, you were surprised when you felt Bucky pull out of your ass, shifting your body before plunging into your pussy. Your face was now pressed against Steve’s chest as Bucky rutted into you, relishing in the familiar clench of your walls, signalling just how close you were. 

‘C’mon Stevie, get her to cum for me. I’m so fuckin’ close. I just need her to cum for me.’ With the continual swirl of his fingers, and Bucky hitting that sweet spot inside of you, both men brought you right up to the edge before pushing you over, sending you tumbling into the abyss. 

You could still feel Bucky empty himself inside of you, his cum mixing with both yours and Steve’s; yet there was a strange distance you felt as well. Your entire body shaking in the afterglow, trembling against Steve’s body as you lay over him. Never before had it been like this afterwards, the continual, never ending waves of pleasure racked through your body and you suspected that the fear you had felt definitely played a part.

Your vision was blurry, unfocused, as you felt Steve sit up with you, his arms wrapped around your middle as a coat was thrown over your body, your panties and sleep shorts gently slid up your legs, a cool finger swiping at the cum that seeped out of you, trying to push it back in. 

You watched in dazed confusion as Bucky and Steve gathered their clothes, redressing quickly, seeming to have a silent conversation. Bucky crossed over to you, zipping up the coat he had thrown over your shoulders and kissing your forehead gently. ‘Okay Dollface, I need you to go with Stevie now.’

You were confused, sluggish, as you felt his grasp your elbow, pulling you up. _Where were you going? Why wasn’t he coming with you?_

As though he had managed to read your mind Bucky put your irrational fears at ease. ‘I’m going to be right behind you. I’m just going to get some clothes for you.’ You nodded even though you didn’t want to, letting Steve pull you from the room. You tried to glance back into the room, your eyes locking with Brock’s. A silent farewell. 

You knew that you should be doing something, fighting somehow, but in your current state, your body hung limp, barely just allowing you to walk in a straight line as Steve led you from the house, towards a shiny black car parked in your driveway. You watched as he held the backdoor open for you, eagerly climbing in to escape the cold. It was only as you stared down at your shaking hand that you realised that this was what people meant by going into shock. That was the only way to explain the numbness taking over your body. 

You could vaguely hear the sound of a gun go off somewhere in the distance, the car door open and Bucky climbing in, his hands free as Steve took off. You watched as the house slowly shrunk the further the car got along the street before disappearing altogether. You had no idea where you were going now but glancing between the two men sitting in the front seat, you knew they had big plans for you.


	2. The Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two and a half months after that fateful night when Steve and Bucky took you from your home, the golden opportunity to escape reveals itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Noncon/Dubcon, spanking, dark!Stucky, authority kink, spanking with a belt
> 
> Also I Know I said it would be out Sunday but yesterday was a little hectic and I kind forgot. <3

_‘If the moon smiled she would resemble you._

_You leave the same impression,_

_Of something beautiful, but annihilating.’_

You sighed as the words of Sylvia Plath washed over you, her own sense of melancholy seeming to seep off the page and mingle with your own. You weren’t quite sure how long it had been since that night the soldiers had taken you from your home and hidden you away. The days seemed to pass in a blur here but judging from the taste of bile that lingered in your mouth you had to guess it had been around two months. Maybe three. 

A doctor had come a little bit ago, maybe a week or so? She had spread a cool jelly over your slowly growing stomach and your soldiers had held your hands. You hadn’t seen the screen or heard their whispered conversation but when the soldiers came back to your room afterwards they both had bright smiles. They had been gentle that night slowly making love to you. You shuddered at the thought. _‘Making Love.’_ That wasn’t what this was but they refused to call it anything else, especially Bucky. 

You discarded Plath’s poetry on the small coffee table next to your favourite armchair and glanced around the room that had become your prison. 

It was nice enough. If you were being perfectly honest it was nicer in a lot of ways than your old one back home. You didn’t need to know anything about housing to know the room had been made up by an interior designer. All the furniture matched and even though it was minimalistic, it still felt homey. The one big downside was the door. 

You weren’t quite sure how it worked but you knew it didn’t work for you. Every time you had tried the cool ceramic knob, it refused to twist, it refused to open like it did for your soldiers. The windows were similar. While they gave you a lovely view of the garden and the surrounding woods, they were purely decorative. 

The bookshelves that lined the wall were stacked with some of your favourite novels and others that you hadn’t heard of but knew instinctively that you would probably enjoy them. They were also filled with other types of books, ones you had torn every page out of only to have the book replaced the next day. Your soldiers insisted that you learn about the changes your body was undergoing, about how to care for the life forming inside of you. 

You hadn’t been able to hear him approaching due to the soundproofed room but out of the corner of your eye you saw the door swing open. He was alone and he held a large coat and a pair of shoes in his arms as he closed the door and crossed towards you. 

‘What’s this?’ Your voice was slightly raspy from underuse but Bucky smiled as though it were the most gorgeous thing he had ever heard. 

‘I thought you would like to go for a walk. Dr Cho said it would be good for the baby and the snow has finally melted enough that you should be able to manage.’ 

‘A walk? As in outside?’ 

‘Yes Honey. As in outside.’ He knelt by your feet and slipped a pair of thick woolen socks on before sliding them into the snowboots and tying the laces for you.

You were too shocked to say anything as he hoisted you to your feet and helped you push your arms through the warm jacket. He led you across the room but paused before he opened the door. 

‘Now Honey, before we go outside I need you to promise me that you’re going to behave. Steve doesn’t think you’re ready to be let outside but I know that’s not true isn’t it? I know you won’t do anything stupid like trying to run away.’ You nodded despite the plan forming in your mind. ‘I need you to say it Honey.’

‘I promise Sergeant.’ You forced your eyes to lock with his icey blue ones, trying to make your words seem genuine. 

‘That’s a good girl.’ He flashed his teeth and smoothly pressed his lips against yours. You forced yourself not to recoil and instead you slid your arm up around his neck, pulling him in deeper.

You worried that you had gone too far as he pressed you against the door, his thigh slotting in between your own and his hands groping your flesh through the thick jumper. You could feel the hard ridge of him against your stomach as his tongue slid between your lips, tracing the inner corners of your mouth. He ground his hips against yours and his thigh rubbed you slightly through your jeans. 

You gulped as you felt the familiar tickle between your legs, the longing for something inside. You hated how he was always able to pull this reaction from you but you couldn’t help yourself as you bent your legs slightly, pushing your body harder down onto his. 

A moan escaped your lips at the feeling but suddenly his body wasn’t there anymore. 

‘Bucky?’ You were breathless from his kiss and his own chest heaved. 

‘I promised…’ His forehead resting against your own, his long hair brushing against your cheeks. ‘We should…’ He cleared his throat, shaking his head slightly. ‘We should go on that walk now. We can finish this after.’ 

‘Okay.’ You nodded and pressed your lips against his briefly before he pulled back and took a hold of your hand, opening the door with his other. 

You hadn’t seen the interior of the house before. You had been asleep when they had first brought you here and hadn’t been let out of your room since. He led you down a set of wooden stairs and past a large living room that had a fireplace with flames flickering inside. The back wall was made of a glass sliding door and led out to the large backyard lined by trees. 

Bucky slid the glass door open and pulled you through. The cold air nipped at your cheeks but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. You were finally outside. Now you just had to get away somehow. 

Your feet trudged through the remaining snow as Bucky pointed at various trees or bits in the ground, telling you about the garden he and Steve had planted. 

‘Speaking of Steve, where is he?’ You hadn’t seen him in the little section of the house Bucky had led you through and it was odd that he wasn’t with you but you weren’t complaining. He was always a lot stricter than Bucky, less loving - if that’s what you could call it. While he was clearly excited for the baby, he held very little love for you. It was clear that he had only gone along with it because it was what Bucky wanted. 

‘He’s busy and he… He didn’t want to see me proved wrong.’ You felt an unwanted pang flow through your chest at his admission. If you succeeded, Bucky likely wouldn’t hear the end of it. You had to remind yourself that it wasn’t your problem, that he was just as guilty as Steve. They had both taken you and killed the man you called a father. 

Clearing his throat, Bucky led you to what had appeared to be a shed but when he pulled the heavy door open, a warm gush of air washed over you. ‘This is our greenhouse. It’s where we grow most of our food because as you can see the weather is a bit temperamental.’ You were amazed by all the plants growing inside. They clearly put a lot of effort into it. He walked you around the room, pointing out a raspberry bush here or a fennel plant there. You were in awe of the room and a small part of you dared to imagine yourself taking care of the plants, watering them and replotting them with a certain brunet by your side. Of course when the child comes you’ll have to make sure he didn’t run amok with the plants… 

You shook your head suddenly, trying to force the image of a baby boy with bright blue eyes out of your mind. You couldn’t afford to think like that. Especially not when you had a golden opportunity to escape. 

‘Hey Honey, do you mind just waiting a minute? I think it’s a little too hot in here and I want to check the thermostat.’ You nodded and his lips brushed your cheek, the rough stubble sending a tingle down your spine and flooding you with memories of it against the soft skin of your thighs. 

Bucky ducked through the aisles of greenery as he headed towards the back of the room where he had pointed out the temperature control. The door was within sight and if there was ever a time to make a break for it, it was definitely now. You spared one last glance to where Bucky had disappeared before quietly rushing towards the door. Your stomach twisted and flopped inside you and your emotions were an indecipherable mix but you knew this had to be done. 

You yanked the heavy door open and prepared to run for the woods, only to walk straight into a firm chest. 

The colour drained from your face as you locked eyes with Steve’s. The usual cerulean blue looked much darker as he looked you over and his jaw was firmly clenched. You tried fruitlessly to duck around him but he easily caught you, pinning you against the ribbed metal wall. 

‘I told you Bucky, she’s clearly not ready to be trusted outside.’ He pressed your face against the cold metal and you heard Bucky sigh as he appeared in your line of vision. 

‘You broke your promise Honey. You know what happens to bad girls.’ He looked so disappointed and you wanted to beg him for forgiveness even before his words registered. 

‘Bucky I’m so sorry. I’m sorry please don’t - I’m sorry!’ Your screams were lost on the two men and the wind carried your words away as Steve carried you back inside. 

He made his way through the living room, and up the stairs before coming to your room. He dropped you unceremoniously onto the bed and started tugging at his belt. 

Bucky knelt by your face and tried to wipe away your tears. ‘I’m sorry Honey but you brought this on yourself.’ Even though you knew it would be useless you tried to plead with him but he just rolled you over onto your stomach and rested your head on his lap. ‘I’m so sorry Honey, but you have to learn your lesson.’ You felt your jeans being tugged down your legs and you tried to fight back as your coat was bunched up above your waist but Bucky’s hands pinned you down. 

You didn’t have time to prepare yourself before you felt the first whack of leather against your skin. A scream was ripped from your lips and you felt another. ‘Don’t forget to count _Sweetie._ ’ Steve’s term of endearment mocked you and you nodded, trying to find your voice. 

‘One.’

‘One what Sweetie?’

‘One Captain.’

Smack.

‘Two Captain.’

Bam.

‘Three Captain.’

You bit your lip to stifle the scream as the belt met your tender skin again.

‘Four Captain.’

Whack. 

‘Five Captain.’

‘That’s enough Steve.’ Bucky saved you from another and he made to pull you up onto his lap. 

‘No it’s not. You’re too easy on her.’ You felt Steve’s presence behind you disappear as he scoffed.

‘I know I am but she’s carrying our child and you don’t want anything happening to him/her do you? Plus she’s learnt her lesson.’ Steve sighed but you could hear him undressing, signifying that Bucky had won the argument. 

Bucky brushed your hair out of your face and handed you a tissue to help clean up your tears as he shrugged your jacket off of you. You resigned yourself to your fate as he shed you of your clothes and Steve sat down on the fluffy mattress. Bucky gently plucked your body from his lap and nestled you in between Steve’s immense thighs on the floor before he wandered over to the loveseat and sat down. 

You didn’t have to be told what to do, your mouth opened on instinct and you pampered Steve’s cock with small kitten licks, coating him with your saliva. You used your hand to pump him slowly as your tongue darted out to his balls. You took one in your hand and the other in your mouth, gently massaging the skin as you continued to work him. Slowly, you trailed your lips back up his cock, licking a long firm line on the vein protruding along the underside before finally taking him in your mouth.

Over the months you had gotten used to his size and you had learnt what made him tick. You hollowed your cheeks as you went down on him, creating as much friction as you could and you were rewarded with a heavy grunt. Steve’s hands tangled in your hair and he helped you move along him at his own pace as he fucked his hips up into you. 

Your knees burned from the carpet but you kept going until suddenly Steve pulled you from him, and fisted his cock as he came. Hot spurts landed across your face and you didn’t bother to try and clean them up. 

His hands reached below your arms and pulled you from the ground and up onto his lap. You hissed at the sting on your ass but lined his still hard cock up with your entrance. You hated how he hadn’t even touched you yet you could feel your slick coating his cock, welcoming him as you lowered yourself down. 

His hands gripped your ass as he rocked his hips against yours and you cried out in pain but he just kept going. His pelvis hitting your clit with each thrust of his hips had the coil tightening inside and you hated how you squirmed in his arms, trying to get a better angle.

You buried your face in Steve’s neck, your lips inadvertently pressing small butterfly kisses across his skin as he groaned out. You could feel Bucky’s stare locked on your moving bodies, you could hear the small sounds he made as he played with himself and it only fuelled the need growing inside. Steve’s hand trailed up your body before he wrapped it around your throat, squeezing slightly as he angled your face in front of his. 

‘Who do you belong to?’

‘You Captain.’ 

‘That’s right Sweetie. You belong to me and the Sergeant. Would you like to cum? I know you’re close.’

‘Yes! Yes, please Captain.’ 

‘Okay. All you have to do is promise that you won’t try and escape again and I’ll let you cum. But if you break your promise, I’ll lock you in the basement. I don’t care what Bucky says. Do you understand?’

You nodded your head earnestly as the words fell from your lips. ‘Yes Captain I understand. I promise I’ll be your good girl. Please, please let me cum.’ 

He nodded and moved his hand from your ass around to where your bodies were connected. It was pitiful how little he had to touch you before waves of pleasure were wrecking their way through your body and you collapsed against Steve as your cunt squeezed him tight. 

You felt him release into you and his hands wrapped you in an embrace as he fell back onto the bed, taking you with him. You smiled slightly as you lay on his chest. It was only in these post orgasmic haze filled moments that Steve let down his walls. 

All too soon the slabs of impenetrable concrete were back and he pushed you off his chest, not even bothering to dress as he left the room. You stared after him and tried not to feel hurt but it must have shown on your face as you felt Bucky’s arms wrap around you. 

‘Shhh Honey, don’t cry.’ You tried not to but the tears started to slip down your cheeks. 

‘Why? Why doesn’t he… I know I was bad but… why?’ You could barely form sentences but Bucky just held you tighter. 

‘It’s not your fault Honey. Steve just… his anger is just misplaced. He associates you with Brock and Brock with everything Hydra put us both through. But I know he does care about you Honey. When we found out that your favourite flowers were orchids, he was the one that found the seeds to plant.’ 

‘But he’s so…’

‘I know. I’ll talk to him about it but… well, you did try to escape today.’ You cast your eyes down in shame. 

‘I’m sorry. Really, I am. I’m not just saying this because I think it’s what you want to hear but… a part of me didn’t want to. I wanted to stay in the greenhouse all day and I even thought about what our child would look like running around with the plants but Steve… He’s so - I know he doesn’t but he acts like he hates me most of the time.’ 

‘It’s okay Honey, I’ll forgive you but like Steve said, you can’t try to escape again. I know Steve will make good on his promise to throw you into the basement and it is nowhere near as nice as up here.’ You nodded and let out a meek _‘I understand.’_

Bucky patted your hair as he lay with you on his chest and you could clearly see his aching red cock as it stood proud against his toned stomach. It sent an ache of your own through you and before you could talk yourself out of it you swung a leg over his waist. 

‘Honey -’ His words cut off as you lined him up with your pulsating walls and sank down onto him. You were sick of being sad and Bucky always managed to make you feel loved. Slowly you began to rock your hips, gritting your teeth as you felt the sting up your ass. His hands reached up to grab your breasts, kneading the slightly swollen mounds. You knew they would only continue to grow as your pregnancy continued. ‘You’re so fucking beautiful Honey.’ You smiled and trailed your hands over his chest, lightly tracing his scars with your fingertips and then your lips. 

‘You’re so good to me baby, so fuckin’ good.’ You purred as he praised you, the coil growing inside, even more so when you felt Bucky’s hand dip between your thighs, gathering the slick that had pooled there. You moaned as Bucky found your clit, circling it with his nimble fingers as he continued to stroke your g-spot inside. 

‘Sergeant… you feel so good.’ Your voice was raspy and your breath was knocked out of you when Bucky suddenly flipped you over and knelt between your outstretched legs. He hoisted your hips up as he gripped your thighs so tightly you knew there would be bruises later. His pace never faulted as he rutted his hips into yours with so much force that your body was jolted with every thrust. 

With one had you played with your bouncing tits and with the other you swirled your pearl. Moans tumbled from the both of you and you knew you were so fucking close. Your pace picked up and you moved your fingers faster and your toes curled as you got right up to the edge. 

‘That’s it baby. That’s it right there. Cum for me Honey. I want to feel you squeeze my cock, milk me dry.’ You screamed as with one last dirty grind he pushed you over the edge. Your eyes shut on their own accord and your body thrummed with pleasure as you felt him cum inside you. ‘Oh fuck Honey.’ Your legs dropped down to the mattress and he leaned back over you, caging you in his arms. 

‘You’re so fucking good to me.’ He was breathless as he whispered the word and you preened against him before he slowly got up off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom. You could hear a tap running and assumed he was running a bath so you made your way to join him. 

Your legs were stiff as you crossed the room and your ass stung as you descended into the warm water but when Bucky’s arms wrapped around you, everything felt like it would be okay. 

+


End file.
